


A Freaking Miracle

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, It's Still Cute, M/M, Modern Setting, Soulmates, Swearing, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: In a world where the mark on your body are the first words your soulmate says to you, most have normal and common sentences on them, while one has something stupidly ridiculous and another something truly disturbing.





	A Freaking Miracle

Everyone had a special one. They didn't always meet, and while some just went along alone others got together with other loners. But in most cases, the two made for each other meet and the words on the body are the first thing they say to you. That way you know who is the right one.

That's what Law had learned in school, from his family and even his few, but close friends over the years.

And he believed it at first, but as he grew older he read the sentence on his biceps over and over, and felt disgusted over the person that was called his 'soulmate'. On his arm was in a pretty Edwardian Script fond the sentence _"Have you seen my meat?"_

Law often wondered what kind of shitty pickup line it was and how it would continue, probably along the lines of "Because I want to put it inside you" or something similar filthy like that. The worst case scenario would still be his soulmate asking this before stripping naked right there where ever they would meet.

And god, did he hope they wouldn't.

By the time he reached twenty, he avoided clubs and bars with passion. If his soulmate is supposed to be some kind of pervert, he preferred staying alone forever thousands of times. Even when his friends found their special ones one after one, he downright refused to search for the asshole.

Law went so far that he let his mark decide his job. He turned his back to becoming a house doctor to avoid being flirted on by other loners and maybe his eventual soulmate and became a surgeon instead.

He didn't dislike it. The heart surgeon enjoyed the quiet that came with the concentration and only a few words or beeping machines breaking the silence.

-~-

"Hey, Luffy! You know what I just realized?" A red haired girl asked, glass of wine in hand.

"Hm?"

Nami looked away from her glass to look around the table where all of 'the crew' were sitting, consisting of a group of nine friends that were all coming together every now and then at the same restaurant at the same table.

"We never got to see your soulmate mark. You never said anything when we told or showed our marks."

Whispers broke out and all friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows, silently asking if the others knew something they didn't.

"You're right, Nami! Luffy, what does your mark say?" Usopp asked the raven that was stuffing his face full with food like he did most of the time.

Luffy swallowed and sighed. "Ah... mine... mine's nothing you guys should see..."

Half the table choked at their food and drinks at that. _"What!?"_

Franky put his arm around Luffy and pulled him closer. "What are you talking about? We've known each other for years, and you are everything but so easily embarrassed that you won't tell us! That's so suuuuper not you, Luffy!"

"Franky's right, you never have any shame! Why now?" The long nosed man asked, pouting a little.

"Is it something... dirty?" Brook asked with a small smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Luffy hummed in confusion. "Dirty?"

Robin chuckled at the innocence of the young man. "Is your mark something said with lust? Like asking for sex?"

Luffy shook his head and freed himself out of Franky's grip. "No, it's nothing with sex or love."

"Then what? Come on, you can tell us everything, Luffy." Nami insisted.

The small man's lips pursed as he began to sweat a little and waved his hand in dismission. "N-No, it's... it's f-fine..."

"You're seriously the worst liar ever. Now spill it, we promise to behave. I'll even get you some more food if you tell us." Sanji said, grinning as he watched how the last part worked effectively against his friend.

Luffy stood up and pulled his pants down a little to show his friends the words written on his side and skin above his ass.

It wasn't written in a pretty handwriting like most marks were, instead in a bold and harsh style, indicating the way they would be said one day.

_"SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN I HAVE MY HANDS BLOODY WITH YOUR FUCKING INSIDES!"_

The group gasped at the sight and immediately understood why Luffy wasn't shameless like always or really proud of his mark.

"I don't want to worry you guys..." Luffy said quietly, but then turned back around with his usual grin. "But maybe it's just a figure of speech! So.... Sanji... about that food..."

"What kind of figure of speech is that?!" Usopp murmured to Zoro, who only nodded in return.

-~-

"Ahh, finally! I'm starving!" Luffy shouted happily as he took his dinner from a grill stand.

"Are you that little fucker who beat up my bro??"

Luffy raised his eyebrows and hummed in thought. "Do you mean that weird looking guy? Yeah, I kicked his butt 'cause he wa-"

The small man was interrupted by the sickening sound of breaking bones and a knife digging into his flesh.

-~-

Law hated that day. He had spilled his coffee two times and had a shift at the ER which meant many, and he really means _many_ , annoying patients and even more annoying parents of perfectly fine children. But what pissed him off the most was the fact he was called in for an emergency operation right before he could go home.

The moment he had stepped into the operation room, he had to try to not cringe at the sight. The young man on the table looked just horrible, with his chest cut open and blood everywhere.

He walked closer to look at the body and checked on the damage of the openly displayed organs. "How is that guy still alive?" 

As if right on que, the man coughed and spat blood. Unfocused, tired eyes opened to look at the surgeon. "H-Ha... Have you... seen my meat?"

That was it. Law was so utterly done that moment that he couldn't give a single shit anymore. 

"Shut the hell up when I have my hands bloody with your fucking insides!" He spat at his patient. "Nurse, knock him the fuck out. I hate this fucking day and I swear, if this guy dies now on this very table I will personally get him back to kill him again!"

"D-Doctor, please calm down!" The nurse said as she followed his orders. "His injuries are no joke, he'll die if you don't concentrate and act quickly!"

-~-

The next day, Franky was the first to hear of his friend having been attacked and immediately contacted the others.

The one's who weren't working at the moment, that being Franky, Zoro, Usopp and Nami, rushed to the hospital and the big muscular men had to threaten several people to know where Luffy was.

Usopp held tightly onto Zoro's arm as they slowly made their way to the waiting area near the operation room. And barely an hour later, the door opened to reveal the most exhausted looking surgeon they had ever seen.

"A-Are you the doctor of Luffy?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"Do you mean the Strawhat-ya?"

Usopp let go of Zoro and let out a heavy breath. "How is he?"

Law sighed deeply and sat down next to the group with his head propped on his hands. "He's stable at the moment, but if his wounds open again he'll die. It's mostly up to him now if he survives."

"Luffy's a strong guy, even if he doesn't look like it. He'll live." Zoro said confidently.

"Yeah... Hey, can I get you a coffee, you look... uh... tired." Nami smiled at the surgeon.

Law looked at the girl with a small smile. "That would be great, thanks. So, you're Strawhat-ya's friends I take it?"

Franky nodded as Nami quickly left. "I'm Franky, and these are Zoro and Usopp, the woman getting you the coffee is Nami. We've known Luffy for many years now!"

"Trafalgar Law. But just Law's fine." Law exclaimed. "Normally I don't chat with the friends of my patients, but Luffy-ya woke up during surgery, much to my surprise as I was hands deep in his guts..."

"So you're the one from his mark! We were worried that our friend had something that disturbing as mark, but now we're kind of relieved that it was at least a doctor saying..." Usopp sighed in relief.

"Augh! It's so suuuper you guys are fine!" Franky shouted and posed from where he was seated. "Did Luffy say anything when he woke up?"

Law nodded and dropped his head, but instantly snapped out of it when he could smell coffee and took the cup from a returning Nami. "He asked if I've seen his meat."

The group began grinning and laughing like crazy. 

"That's so Luffy..." Usopp shook his head. "There isn't one second where he doesn't think about food!"

Law smiled around his cup. "Well, it's better than what I expected of my mark, I thought it's a shitty pickup line or something."

Nami smiled happily and shook her head. "Don't worry, Luffy is one of the most innocent guys I know."

-~-

Two weeks went by, with Luffy slowly recovering. His friends and Law visited as often as they could to support him until he would eventually wake up.

And so it came that Law ran to Luffy's room in panic when the machines beeped in alarm that there was no heartbeat only to find an empty bed.

"Th-that can't be..." the man stuttered. "Nurse, give out a warning and let the security search for him!"

Law ran through the long corridors and rooms until it hit him like a brick to the face. 

_'There isn't one second where he doesn't think about food!'_

"Don't tell me-" Law muttered as the stomped into the cafeteria, and spotted his patient with his strawhat now on his head instead of laying next to him.

"Strawhat-ya, you have to rest in bed. If your wounds open up then you could die!"

"Ah, it's you!" Luffy said happily and continued to munch on his food. "Sorry, but I was starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"

Law sighed and sat down across from Luffy. "That's probably because you've been in a coma for two weeks. It's amazing how you can be up so quickly..."

"Shishishi, I'm strong!" Luffy chuckled. "Ah, I almost forgot! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, what's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Trafao... Torafa... Torao! Thanks for treating my wounds!"

"It's Trafalgar. Tra-fal-gar." Law grumbled.

"That's what I said, Torao! Anyways, it's nice to finally meet my soulmate, I was a little worried what kind of guy you'd be, but you seem nice!"

"Same." Law stated, letting a small smile form on his lips. "But tell me, what happened? You were found on the sidewalk painting the whole ground with your blood. Your friends assume you've been attacked."

Luffy stopped eating and like a switch flipping in his mind, his look changed from childish to serious.

"Yeah, I just got some dinner when that guy came up to me and asked if I had kicked his brother's butt. I did, so then he got really mad and before I could kick his butt as well he hit me with his knife out of nowhere! Then I woke up in the operation room."

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold up. Aren't you taking this a little too lightly?" Law interrupted, holding up his hands.

"It's fine, it happens that I get beaten up. But don't worry, it's not often!" Luffy giggled, changing back to his childish self.

"Yeah, I can see that based on all of your scars... What the hell are you doing to get hurt so often?"

Luffy grinned wide. "I work as security! I ensure the safety at events, so I get around, meet people and can kick the butt of people I don't like. I even get food for free most of the time! It's the best job ever!"

Law hummed, thinking about it. "I'm sure you're good at being undercover, you don't look much like a big, strong security guy."

"Hey! I'm stronger than you think, you know?" Luffy huffed in an adorable way. "So, what now? I've never been in a hospital before, so can I just leave or wha-"

"Are you insane?!" Law interrupted, springing up from his seat to grab his soulmate gently by the shoulders. "It's bad enough that you're already up and moving! You need at least two more weeks of bed rest until it's safe for you to move freely!"

Luffy pouted. "Whaaat? But that's boring, Torao! Can I at least rest at home, the food here is served on way too small plates!"

The surgeon let go of Luffy to grab his head instead. "What would you do if your stitches open up again? If anything, you're going home with me and I'll take some time off, I wanted to take some vacation soon anyways."

The smaller man's eyes lit up in excitement as he smiled sweetly. "Really? That sounds fun! Thank you so much, Torao!"

"Yeah, you're definitely my soulmate." Law chuckled, blushing a little at the cute expression his special one had.

And after calling off the security and some paperwork, the new couple made their way to Law's apartment. It wasn't big or special, but judging on Luffy's behaviour he was still impressed. 

"So cool!" The smaller man shouted and ran around, investigating the apartment.

"Hey, slow it down, Luffy-ya." Law reminded him. "I'm going to set up a second bed, you could use the time to call your friends and tell them you're fine."

"Oh, yeah! Maybe I should even call my family, they haven't heard from me for a while too..." Luffy hummed and made his way to the couch to plop down on it.

It took him almost an hour to tell everyone he was okay now and was staying at his soulmate's apartment. Law listened through most of the calls, making him think about something.

"How did you meet this strange bunch of people?" Law asked in interest once Luffy was done.

The Strawhat smiled in thought. "I met Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji all the way back in Highschool, and then the rest just began joining our little crew. For example, I know Chopper and Franky because of my job. Chopper fixes up the security that get's hurt and I often work together with Franky, he's a bouncer. Then there's Robin, we saved her once from bad guys and lastly Brook started to hang out with us after I worked as security at one of his concerts!"

"I see. I've never heard of a musician named Brook though. Is he popular?"

Luffy started laughing. "Shishishishi! Yeah, he's famous! Don't tell anyone because it's a secret, but Brook's the Soul King!"

Law's brow twitched as he thought over it. "I can't believe my soulmate is friends with that mysterious singer that dresses like a skeleton at concerts... But now that I think about it, the voice and height matches..."

"I know many people!" Luffy laughs, like it was no big deal. "What about you, Torao?"

"I don't know many people and the few friends I have aren't special..."

"They're special to you, that's what matters!" Luffy grinned. "We all have to meet up one day, it'll be awesome!"

"You're unbelievably cute, Luffy-ya." The surgeon smiled and instinctively pulled the Strawhat in for a short but sweet kiss. "Oh, uh, sorry. Tell me if I'm moving too fast..."

Luffy still grinned happily. "Nah, it's fine!"

-~-

Law woke up the next day on his makeshift bed on the floor to realize the bed where Luffy should sleep in was empty. Again.

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen, and to his great surprise it was absent of always hungry soulmates as well.

"What the actual fuck?" Law asked himself and searched through his apartment, finding iout that he was alone.

Right when he was between screaming in worry and anger, his phone rang. He picked it up to hear the voice of an old man.

_"Are you Luffy's soulmate?"_

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

_"The name's Monkey D. Garp, I'm Luffy's grandfather. He gave me your number to call you and say he's fine."_

Law sighed heavily, which appearantly amused the old man. "Any reason he's at your place when he's badly injured and should stay in bed?"

_"Hahahah, that's my boy! He'll return soon, so don't worry!"_

-~-

The second the door opened, Law sprinted over and raised his hand to smack Luffy on the back of his head, but stopped in the last second when he saw blood dripping down his soulmate's nose and mouth.

"Hey, Torao!" Luffy greeted him in a happy tone, not matching his state.

"Are you actively trying to give me a damn heartattack?! How many times do I have to tell you, you can't just do whatever you want with these wounds, Luffy-ya!"

The Strawhat giggled and pulled Law in for a hug. "Sorry I made you worry." 

Then, he pulled out his phone and opened a picture of a mugshot. "I couldn't let the asshole walk around, so I kicked his butt and then gave him to my gramps, he works for the police, see?"

Law blinked several times, staring at the picture. "You... you beat up _that_ guy!? He looks like a bodybuilder or something! How did you even 'kick his butt?'"

"I just punched him the face, knocking him out. I told you I'm strong!" Luffy smiled with pride. "But as I carried him on my shoulder I think something pulled in my stomach, that's why I coughed a little bit of blood."

"You're... a freaking miracle..." Law said stunned. "Let's just get you cleaned up and hope no stitches have opened up, okay?"

Luffy chuckled and nodded before pulling Law into a kiss. "Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave something nice, it makes my day! :) ♥


End file.
